Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days
|Veröffentlicher = Square Enix |Erscheinungsdaten = 20px|Japan 30. Mai 2009 20px|Kanada / 20px|Vereinigte Staaten 29. September 2009 20px|Europa / 20px|Australien 9. Oktober 2009 |Genre = Action-Rollenspiel |Spielmodi = Einzel- und Mehrspieler |Plattform(en) = |Altersfreigabe = : 12 : 10+ : A }} Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days ist das fünfte Spiel der Kingdom Hearts-Serie und wurde für den veröffentlicht. Das Spiel fokusiert auf das Leben von Roxas zwischen dem Ende von Kingdom Hearts und dem Anfang von Kingdom Hearts II, also Roxas Entstehung bishin zu seiner Niederlage gegen Riku, wo er im digitalisierten Twilight Town gefangen gehalten wird. Handlung Das Spiel beinhaltet Roxas Geschichte vor den Ereignissen von Kingdom Hearts II. Er wurde als Niemand von Sora geboren, als Sora sich in Kingdom Hearts in einen Herzlosen verwandelt hat. Er wird von Xemnas, dem Anführer der Organisation XIII in Twilight Town gefunden und macht ihn zum dreizehnten Mitglied der Organisation. Täglich wird er entweder alleine oder mit anderen Mitgliedern auf Missionen geschickt zu anderen Welten, hauptsächlich um Herzlose mit seinem Schlüsselschwert zu vernichten und ihre gefangenen Herzen einzusammeln, damit die Organisation ihr Ziel erreichen kann, Kingdom Hearts zu beschwören und somit wieder vollständige Wesen zu werden. Axel soll sich um Roxas kümmern und beginnt später fast jeden Abend nach den Missionen damit, auf dem Turm des Bahnhofs gemeinsam Eis zu essen. Kurz nach Roxas Einführung, bekommt die Organisation ein weiteres, vierzehntes Mitglied, Xion. Ihre Erscheinung unterschiedet sich von Person zu Person, je nachdem wie die Beziehung zu ihr ist. Als Axel und die anderen Mitglieder zum Schloss des Entfallens geschickt werden, wo die Geschichte von Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories beginnt, werden Roxas und Xion zu einem Team. Die zwei werden Freunde und Xion fängt an sich Roxas zu öffnen und erzählt ihm von ihrer Ähnlichkeit zu Kairi und ihrer Fähigkeit ein Schlüsselschwert halten zu können. Einige Tage später fällt Roxas für ein paar Wochen ins Koma, zu dieser Zeit, in der Sora in einen künstlichen Schlaf versetzt wird, um seine Erinnerungen wieder zu erhalten, welche er im Schloss des Entfallens verloren hat. Als Roxas endlich aufwacht und erfährt, dass alle Mitglieder, mit der Ausnahme von Axel, vernichtet wurden, schlägt er vor, dass die drei mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen sollten, wodurch alle drei gute Freunde geworden sind. Roxas erhält langsam Soras Erinnerungen und wird frustriert, da er keine Antworten auf die Fragen bekommt, warum er ein Schlüsselschwert halten kann und zweifelt auch die Motive der Organisation an. Währenddessen schläft Sora immer noch, wird aber von DiZ und Naminé vom Schloss des Entfallens nach Twilight Town gebracht und überwachen die ganze Zeit seine Erholungsrate. Xion trifft zu der Zeit auf Riku, welcher ihre Identität und ihre Macht über das Schlüsselschwert in Frage stellt und ihr sagt, die Organisation zu verlassen um mit ihrem Original zu verschmelzen. Sie ist hin und her gerissen, bleibt aber bei Roxas und Axel. Schließlich erfährt Xion, dass sie eine fehlerhafte Replika von Sora ist, welche aus Soras Erinnerungen entstanden ist und Sora werden sollte und das sie ohne Nutzen ist. Ihre Ähnlichkeit zu Kairi liegt an Soras starken Erinnerungen an sie; doch verändert sich ihre Erscheinung zu Sora, da Naminé an Soras Erinnerungen herumspielt um diese wiederherzustellen. Als sie davon erfährt, ist sie verwirrt und verlässt die Organisation in der Hoffnung eine vollständige Person zu werden, trifft allerdings noch einmal auf Roxas und Axel. Während einer Such Mission finden Xigbar und Axel Xion im Wunderland. Als Xigbar sie angreifen will, murmelt er zu sich selbst "Du hattest schon immer dieses selbstzufriedene Gesicht." Xigbar sieht in ihr Ventus sein Gesicht, was Axel nicht sieht. Als Xigbar davon abgelenkt wird, verschwindet Xion plötzlich und besiegt Xigbar ohne Probleme. Axel fragt sich, was gerade vor seinen Augen passiert ist. Später verlässt auch Roxas die Organisation XIII um sich selbst zu finden, was Axel gar nicht gefällt. Durch Xemnas neu programmiert, versucht Xion Roxas zu absorbieren um ein ganzes zu werden, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass Sora nie erwachen würde. Roxas schafft es allerdings Xion zu besiegen und enthüllt Xemnas Motive, bevor sie mit ihm verschmilzt, wodurch Soras Erholung ganz gestoppt wird. Xion stirbt daraufhin friedlich in Roxas Armen, wird komplett kristallisiert und verwandelt sich in ein blendendes Licht, welches die Erinnerungen von Sora darstellen, die sie gesammelt hat. Sie hinterlässt nur eine Muschel zurück und Roxas muss, trotz das er ein Niemand ist, weinen. Roxas nimmt Xions Schlüsselschwert, wodurch er zwei auf einmal tragen kann. Kurz darauf trifft er auf Riku und bekämpft ihn, welcher von DiZ selbst ausgesendet wurde um Roxas gefangen zu nehmen, damit er sich mit Sora verbinden kann und seine Erinnerungen vollständig wiederhergestellt werden. Als Riku fast vollständig besiegt ist, lässt er die Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen frei um Roxas zu besiegen, nimmt dafür aber die Gestalt von Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit an. Riku bringt daraufhin den bewusstlosen Roxas zu DiZ, welcher ihn sofort digitalisiert und in ein simuliertes Twilight Town bringt. Spielmechanik Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Spielmechanik ist ähnlich der Spielmechanik von den Vorgängern der Serie und ist erneut in einem drei dimensionalen Umfeld. Ursprünglich sollte es drei Statusleisten geben, HP, MP und eine namens LM, jedoch wurden LM und die MP Leiste wieder entfernt. Das bekannte Kommando Menü der Vorgänger ist erneut dabei, diesmal mit nur drei sichtbaren Kommandos. Anstelle der MP für die Magie, werden für jede Mission Tafeln eingesetzt, je mehr Tafeln, desto mehr Magie. Auch gibt es wieder verschiedene Typen des selben Elements, so wie Eis und Eisga, welche optische Unterschiede aufweisen, anstatt nur stärker zu sein. Die Steuerung der Kamera ist über den Touchscreen möglich, sowie die Bewegungen, Sprüngen und Angreifen durch das drücken von Tasten möglich ist. Manche Namen von Herzlosen wurden umgeändert (z.B. wurde Wachroboter zu Betrachter). Ein weiterer Interessanter Punkt ist die Höhe der Stühle im Raum der Niemande. Beim spielen im Mehrspielermodus haben die Höhe der Sitze keine Relevanz zum Charakter, mehr zur Punktzahl in der Mission. Die Mitglieder mit den niedrigeren Punkten von den insgesamt vier Teilnehmern, landen weiter unten, als die, mit mehr Punkten. Wenn eine Mission beendet ist, gehen die Sitze höher oder niedriger, abhängig von der vorigen Position. Alle Charaktere haben verschiedene Formen ihrer Waffen, alle mit einzigartigen Werten, wie bereits die unterschiedlichen Schlüsselschwerter in den Vorgänger Spielen. Zusätzlich hat jede Waffe ihre eigene Kombo, manche besitzen sogar noch eine zweite Reihe an Kombos, genannt Y-Kombos, welche durch das rechtzeitige drücken der -Taste ausgelöst wird. Alle Gegner haben Grundwerte für ihre HP, Angriff und Verteidigung, welche von der Stufe abhängig sind, welche wiederum von der Mission abhängig ist. Das Spiel verwendet außerdem eine sogenannte Bonus-Anzeige und ist nur in wenigen Missionen verfügbar. Der Sinn dieser Bonusleiste ist es, die Missionsbelohnungen zu multiplizieren, sobald es eine bestmmte Marke erreicht hat. Limit-Brecher [[Datei:Charaktere Days.png|thumb|right|Die gesamte Palette an spielbaren Charakteren aus Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days]] Limit-Brecher sind eine Neuheit in der Serie. Wenn die HP des Spieles im gelben Bereich der HP-Leiste landen, kann ein Limit-Brecher durch das gedrückt halten von ausgelöst werden. Je nach Charakter, wird eine mächtige und meist elementarischer Angriff ausgeführt, z.B. Roxas, welcher Lichtsäulen aussendet oder Demyx, welcher Wasser aus dem Boden schießen lässt. Eine zweite Form des Limit-Brechers kann mit Endlimit freigeschalten werden, welches noch stärkere Limit-Brecher Angriffe freisetzen. Anders als in Kingdom Hearts II, kann der Charakter Schaden nehmen, trotz das er sich im Limit-Brecher befindet. Mehrspieler-Modus :Hauptartikel: Missionsmodus Dies ist der zweite Teil der Serie, welcher eine Mehrspielerfunktion anbietet, der erste ist Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, welches den Spielern erlaubte einen Kampf 1 gegen 1 im "Link-Modus" aus zutragen. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days können bis zu vier Spieler gemeinsam auf Missionen gehen, dabei stehen alle Mitglieder der Organisation XIII zur Verfügung, sowie sechs weitere Charaktere: Xion, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, König Micky und Sora. Auch Roxas mit Synchron-Klingen kann gespielt werden, dafür benötigt er nur Zero-Mod und drei Fähigkeit-Einheiten. Charaktere und Welten Charaktere Wie bereits in den vorigen Kingdom Hearts Spielen, beherbergt auch Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days einige Disney Charaktere. Alle Charaktere der Organisation XIII sind im Mehrspieler Modus, dem Missionsmodus, spielbar, ebenso wie Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, König Micky und Sora. Xion, das kurzzeitige vierzehnte Mitglied der Organisation, spielt in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days eine große Rolle. Die Herzlosen spielen die Antagonisten und haben zahlreiche neue Typen in ihren Reihen, auch Niemande gibt es in wenigen Missionen zu bekämpfen. Manche Herzlose, welche vorher als Endgegner galten, sind hier normale Gegner, wie die Brabbelbalge in Das Schloss des Biestes. Andere Endgegner tauchen auch hier wieder erneut als Endgegner auf, wie Panzerrüstor und Schattenborn. Ein Mogry erscheint im Schloss das niemals war als Verkäufer und trägt eine Schwarze Kutte. Karlo erscheint in den Welten Agrabah und Nimmerland. Außer dem Mogry erscheint kein weiterer Final Fantasy-Charakter und dies ist der bisher einzige Teil, in welchen Malefiz nicht erscheint. Vorstellung und Aussehen Pranksters Paradies wurde ursprünglich für Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days geschaffen, aber vermutlich wegen Platzgründen wieder entfernt. Tetsuya Nomura hat erklärt, wie die Handlung der Welt ablaufen sollte: Die Welt sollte in einem Zirkus spielen und handelte um die Geschichte von Pinocchio, einer Puppe mit Herz und den Niemanden, welche kein Herz besitzen. Es war als traurige Episode gedacht, damit Roxas und Xion wieder Hoffnung schöpfen können.[http://member.square-enix.com/na/features/khdays/01/part2.php Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Fragen und Antworten von Fans] Die Welt hätte Pinocchio (als Mensch) und Geppetto beinhaltet, sowie die Bösewichte Ehrenwerter John und Gideon. Im Code des Spiels befinden sich immernoch die Sprites der Charaktere. Hades und Megara wurden ebenfalls in die Arena des Olymps eingeplant, auch Naseweis sollte offenbar ein paar Zeilen sagen, bevor sie stumm gemacht wurde. Auch diese Charaktere Sprites sind im Code des Spiels zu finden. Synchronisation Anders als im vorigen Handheld Spiel Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, besitzt Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Zwischensequenzen mit Stimmenausgabe. Alle Organisation XIII und andere Kingdom Hearts Synchronsprecher repräsentieren ihre Rollen, auch wenn manche davon nur während der Kämpfe z.B. etwas sagen. Die Synchronisation erfolgte jedoch nur in englisch. Trivia *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' ist einer von zwei Spielen, in denen keine Form von Xehanort als Endgegner vorkommt, der andere Teil ist Kingdom Hearts coded. *''Dissidia: Final Fantasy'' sollte eigentlich ein Spin-Off der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe werden, welche viele Disney Charaktere beherbergt. Doch Nomura fühlte sich nicht wohl, Disney Charaktere gegeneinander kämpfen zu lassen und entschied sich deswegen lieber Final Fantasy-Charaktere zu verwenden. Der Mehrspielermodus wurde von Dissidia mehr oder weniger dennoch übernommen, weswegen es sich bei Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days auch um die Organisation XIII handelt, damit viele Charaktere verwendbar sind.http://www.siliconera.com/2009/06/30/dissidia-final-fantasy-originated-from-kingdom-hearts/ Cover der Verpackungen s limitierte Edition mit Slip Cover }} Siehe auch *Missionsmodus *Organisation XIII *Roxas *Xion *Rang Referenzen Weblinks *Offizielle Seite (Amerika) *Offizielle Seite (Japan) *Offizielle Seite (Europa) Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days ja:キングダム ハーツ 358/2 Days af:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days fi:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days